lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 696
Report #696 Skillset: Paradigmatics Skill: ChaoteSign Org: Pyromancers Status: Rejected Feb 2012 Furies' Decision: We do not agree that ChaoteSign needs to be power-free nor that it needs to be buffed (which was presented in a way that felt something like a hidden agena). Problem: With the Enigmatic Pyramid, non-Paradigmatics users of Gaudiguch gain access to ChaoteSign, however the cost:benefits ratio of the ability makes it undesirable for consistent use even in the most basic of applications - bashing. For 2p, the next 10 damaging hits incurred by the caster is decreased by 5% while the 10th hit outright destroys the defense while absorbing all of the damage. For natural Paradigmatists, the ability is made viable since the cost is alleviated when the construct is active, but the general populace would still not use the ability for its meager effects and extensive costs. Solution #1: Alter ChaoteSign to be free of power cost so that the general Gaudiguch populace would desire to use the skill. Make it so that natural Paradigmatics-users, when they have the defense from the Enigmatic Pyramid, gain a larger defensive benefit (10% instead, perhaps) from the skill. Solution #2: Alter ChaoteSign to be free of power cost so that the general Gaudiguch populace would desire to use the skill. Make it so that natural Paradigmatics-users, when they have the defense from the Enigmatic Pyramid, gain an extended duration (20 hits instead of 10 before fading, perhaps) from the skill. Player Comments: ---on 2/14 @ 10:18 writes: Either solution is fine by me ---on 2/16 @ 00:48 writes: No thank you. Balancing a skill around having a construct up? Balancing it around whether or not people who don't have the skillset can make the most of it? Your solutions call for a reduction of power and a buff to the skill so that more people will use it for bashing. If this skill needs an improvement you need a better explanation. ---on 2/17 @ 22:12 writes: Not particularly understanding the objection raised. The solutions do indeed call for a reduction in power so that it would be used in the basic application of bashing. The buff is so that the change would still present natural Paradigmatists with a boost to the skill, though one that is hopefully neither too strong or too weak. Suggestions of alternative buffs to natural Paradigmatists are welcome, but the base change to make it viable for non- Paradigmatists is required. ---on 2/18 @ 02:15 writes: Report 172 would suggest that the base change is not required. ---on 2/18 @ 03:17 writes: Report 172 deals with an altogether different mix of construct and skill relations. I would rather review individual skill cases and refer to precedent than apply a blanket yes/no assumption to proposed reports. ---on 2/23 @ 16:14 writes: That really isn't too bad of a skill for the 2 power cost, but I do see the issue, in that I would not ever use it myself. While I'm not really for either solution, as it kind of goes against what all constructs do (which is give people who aren't users of that skill access to it, and they are getting an ability that they didn't have anyway without the construct), I would support solution 2 over any other. ---on 2/25 @ 19:33 writes: Powerless 5% reduction is not really overpowered, especially if it has to be re- cast. I'm more okay with it increasing the duration than the defensive benefit (it seems like it is supposed to be a minor skill). ---on 2/26 @ 02:03 writes: I am fine with both solutions here. I find myself agreeing with Xenthos on this. 5% is nothing, really.